


Kittens birthday

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Collars, Fluff, Happy Birthday to my ult bias, Hybrids, JiHanCheol is my life, Joshua's birthday fic, M/M, Multi, Panther Hybrid Joshua, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Joshua's a spoiled Panther hybrid and his owners/boyfriends are at work. He gets an idea that he thinks will get them home faster.





	Kittens birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my ult!! I felt like I had to write something about him today and I was tired of writing sad things.

Joshua rolled around on the giant bed, hands searching for his lovers. He already knew they weren't there, but he wanted to check anyways. They had woken him up earlier, before they went to work, telling him to have a good day and kissing him goodbye as he floated off, back to dreamland. They wouldn't be back until the evening and Joshua had the whole apartment to himself. It use to make him anxious, being alone in the big home, but after two years of being with Seungcheol and Jeonghan -- his owners/boyfriends -- he got use to it.

Grudgingly he rolled himself towards the edge of the bed, he had slept enough for now. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he realized his lovers had only been gone for a little over three hours, meaning he still had a good five hours until they returned. He was use to entertaining himself -- had to do it for nineteen years before he was adopted -- but he gets bored easily.

He finally stood up and stretched, thinking about how to spend the next while. A shower first, he decided, he hadn't taken one the day before and his hair was starting to get greasy.

He took his time, knowing he didn't have anything else planned for the day. Usually he'd watch television or read a book, but today he wanted to actually do something. It was his birthday after all. Last year was the first time he had ever celebrated it though, the only thing they did at the hybrid center was change the numbers on his papers, showing potential buyers that he was now a year older.

He remembers last year, how Seungcheol and Jeonghan bought him a cake and brought Jihoon, a munchkin hybrid, and his owner, Soonyoung over. They had given him stuff too, a newer, fancier collar which he wore with pride wherever he went. He wondered if he'd get something just as good this year as well.

When he got out of the shower he dried his hair with a small towel, careful of the dark, round ears that sat atop his head. He would use the fancy hair-dryer that Jeonghan uses, but it gets too hot and he doesn't know how to adjust the settings.

This was going to be his first birthday since he had gotten in an official relationship with the two older men. They had started ‘dating’ around ten months ago and Jisoo smiles at the memory. Jeonghan was very serious when he asked Jisoo. Jeonghan told him that he didn't have to say yes, that they could stay just owner and owned -- that's not at all how the older phrased it, but that's pretty much what he meant. Seungcheol said the same thing, said it was fine if he didn't want to have that kind of relationship with them. He went as far as saying that even if Jisoo wanted to date someone else, be it human or hybrid, they would support him.

He walked out of the bathroom once he was dry, grabbing one of Seungcheol’s shirts from the closet. They told him it was fine if he wanted to borrow clothes and he took full advantage of it. Only the shirts though, because Jeonghan bought him some really soft pants and he liked them a lot more than the sweatpants the older amn owned. Plus he couldn't pull Jeonghan's or Seungcheol's pants all the way up without it being uncomfortable for his tail, his own pants already had holes cut into them.

Jisoo wondered if they were going to end the night with a fun time in bed. After they became ‘official’ they started helping Jisoo with his heats, something that he was very grateful for. The only times they had done it was while he was in heat was on their birthdays. He wondered if it would be the same for him, if they would share an embrace today. He hoped so, deciding to prepare just in case.

Butt-naked and holding a shirt he knew would be to big for him, he walked across the apartment, into his own room. He rarely slept there anymore, but it still held most of his belongings and clothes. Digging in his dresser, he pulled out a pair of lacy boxers, something he bought a while ago when he and Jihoon went to the mall. Sliding both the underwear and shirt on, he looked in the mirror. Nice. That would do.

He couldn't wait for them to get home. He already knew how Seungcheol would react -- he has seen the inside of Jeonghan's underwear drawer and found some very skimpy, lacy items. The boxers he had were both sexy and comfortable, unlike the thin strings of fabric Jeonghan had. And sure, Jeonghan looked deadly in said items, but they just weren't Jisoo's type.

While he was in his room he grabbed a choker, replacing his gray, diamond studded collar. The choker was black with a small, crimson bow and an even smaller, silver bell. Jeonghan liked this one a lot. He considered putting on a little bit of make-up as well, but it was still early in the day and they wouldn't be back for a while.

Then his phone rang. He made his way back into his owner’s room to grab the previously forgotten device. It was Seungcheol. He smirked. Maybe if he sent a picture of himself, they'd come home faster. He had learned bad things from Jeonghan.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey, I'm just calling to check up on you. How are you doing?” Jisoo knew he was mostly calling to make sure Jisoo wasn't still asleep, as that happens quite often. But hey, he's a cat.

“I'm lonely,” And it begins. “And it's my birthday.” He makes his voice just a little higher as he whines.

“I know, I'm sorry, baby.” He can hear how Seungcheol’s voice saddens and he thinks about stopping. “I wish we didn't have to work today, but we have a big project coming up.”

“Do you want to see what I did?” Jisoo suddenly asks. He was going to have some fun, it's his birthday. He hears Seungcheol chuckle on the other side, probably thinking he was about to get a picture of food Jisoo made (He was practicing his cooking skills and Jeonghan and Seungcheol were his judges).

“Yeah, what did you do?”

“You'll see in just a second,” He promised. “I'm gonna hang up now, I love you.” Seungcheol said it back and that was the end of the conversation. Jisoo thought for a moment before climbing back on his owners bed, propping the pillows up laying back on them. He pulled the shirt up just enough to where his navel could be seen, spreading his legs out just far enough to where it wasn't innocent.

He clicked on the camera, holding his phone as far away as he could, getting as much of his body in the photo as possible. After a few pictures, a few poses, he looked them over. He looked good. The boxers framed his lower half perfectly and he'd have to thank Jihoon for convincing him to buy them.

He picked three of the pictures. One was one of the first ones he had taken, where he sat up against the headboard of the bed. He sent that one to Seungcheol. The other one had him on his stomach and was a picture of his backside, his tail rubbing down the side of his leg. He sent that to Jeonghan, along with another one of his neck adorned with the choker.

Then he waited. One, Two, Three.

His phone went off, a text from Seungcheol. Not five seconds later, a text from Jeonghan. He smiled devilishly.

Let's just say he got what he wanted. He had a very happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of hot garbage, I'd love to know what you thought of it!!


End file.
